


Суровый

by Knizhnik



Series: fandom Fantastic Beasts 2019 || Внеконкурс [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossdressing, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Not copy to another site, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 12:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knizhnik/pseuds/Knizhnik
Summary: После некоторых событий хочется поменять и жизнь, и работу.





	Суровый

**Author's Note:**

> Модерн!АУ. Лайт!Абернети и лайт!Гуннар. Возможны неточности матчасти в плане «в реальном мире такое бы никогда». Упоминание кроссдрессинга. Фанон касательно имени Абернети, Абернети зовут по сокращению от фамилии.

Человеку может быть одновременно скучно и страшно. Очень скучно и очень страшно. И чем дальше, тем больше скучно, чем страшно.

Разговаривать им не запрещали — прямо сейчас никто даже не присматривал, — но не хотелось. Люди расселись, прислонившись к стенам, кто-то лег. Середина подсобки осталась пустой — их заставили вынести всю мебель перед тем, как запереть.

Большинство помещений захватчики сочли непригодными для содержания заложников — из-за окон. Людей распихали по кладовкам, складам, кабинетам самых мелких чиновников.

Может, кого-то сейчас держат и в его кабинете. Там одно окно, во двор, и то легко задвинуть прочным шкафом с документами.

Мэллори рядом зашевелилась, сменила позу. Она разулась — черные лаковые туфли на высоких острых каблуках лежали рядом; телесные колготки, пошедшие стрелками, прикрывали босые ноги. Узкая юбка разошлась по шву, дав владелице возможность сесть поудобнее.

— Будешь? — Мэллори отпила сама и протянула ему бутылку. Абернети кивнул, принимая, и сделал несколько небольших глотков. Вода нагрелась, как и всё в этой комнате, но была необыкновенно вкусной.

Три дня назад он просто пришел на работу — как обычно, пришел на обычную работу. Большинство людей в жизни никогда не сталкиваются с террористами. А он, похоже, выиграл в лотерею.

Абернети тоже занимался подготовкой к суду, который полгода назад отправил в тюрьму на долгие годы товарищей захватчиков. И вот теперь оставшиеся на свободе пришли, чтобы вызволить своих. Это все, что знали Абернети и его соседи по подсобке. Основные переговоры шли где-то в других местах, с другими людьми. Им же террористы очень скупо объяснили, чего хотят.

Абернети положил голову на колени. Время то тянулось, то исчезало. Они ждали, ждали и ждали; ночью было прохладнее, днем жарче; мрачные мужчины в черных бронежилетах поверх камуфляжа приносили воду, иногда еду, выводили в туалет. Смотрели как на мебель. Как на средство достижения своих целей.

Заложники не протестовали. Разговаривать захватчики отказывались; а физической подготовкой, достаточной, чтобы прорваться через вооруженную автоматами охрану и убежать по длинным, извилистым коридорам здания суда, обладал разве что Супермен.

Из-за прочной двери звуки доносились невнятно. Голоса, шаги, бряцание. Иногда отголоски гула моторов, звука громкоговорителей, далекие хлопки — возможно, выстрелы.

Но этот звуковой фон так заполнил собой бесконечные часы, что, когда он изменился, все сразу насторожились.

Глухой удар, длинная серия хлопков — это так звучит автоматная очередь в реальности? — бег, перекрикивающиеся голоса, звон стекла.

Шум возник слева, нарастал, кто-то пробежал мимо их двери.

Люди, вынырнув из оцепенения, зашевелились. Убрались подальше от двери, прижавшись к стенам, но не сводили с нее глаз.

Бахнуло совсем рядом, отголосок удара слабо толкнул их с Мэллори в спины.

Застрекотало. Очень отчетливо.

Дверь распахнулась, словно ее сорвали с петель, и в комнату заглянуло длинное черное дуло.

Абернети оказался ближе всех, совсем рядом, справа от дверного проема. Увидел сизый дым, искаженное лицо, карие глаза, белые зубы — захватчик был без маски, от него несло жаром, дымом и потом, а его руки крепко перехватывали автомат.

Времени не было, мыслей не было, выбора не было.

Он прыгнул так, как вдохнул бы после подъема с глубины — не рассуждая. Врезался в твердое тело. Кожа, ткань, кевлар, запястье обжег горячий металл ствола. Террорист устоял, только повернулся. Но на крючок уже нажал, и автомат завизжал, затрещал, кромсая пулями плоть…

Абернети открыл глаза.

По темному потолку медленно проплыл отблеск фар, потом исчез. Проступили контуры мебели, чернота разделилась на черное и темно-серое, и можно стало различить обстановку.

Вот проклятье. При следующей проверке на полиграфе придется рассказать, что он видел кошмар. Но его же не должны признать негодным из-за одного сна, верно? Психологические тесты он уже прошел. ПТСР так и не развилось, потрясение вскоре сошло на нет, и последний кошмар на тему захвата Абернети видел полгода назад.

Тогда сон тоже не отражал происходящее. Это был кошмар по кошмару, потому что в реальности Абернети успешно сцепился с автоматчиком, и пули ушли в потолок. Пока они боролись, времени как раз хватило, чтобы штурм дошел до них и бойцы спецназа скрутили террориста. Абернети отделался сильными ушибами.

Но во снах у него то и дело что-то не получалось.

На кухне было посветлее из-за отсутствия штор. Огни витрин и машин за окном обрисовывали обстановку достаточно, чтобы не включать свет, жмурясь от ослепительной вспышки.

Абернети достал из холодильника сок, не стал наливать в стакан. Как и в прошлые разы, хотелось пить, а еще перекусить и хорошенько вытянуться в постели.

Хорошо бы в ней был еще кто-то, но Гуннар обещал вернуться только завтра вечером.

И он еще не знает, что Абернети приняли на работу — такое важное сообщение он мессенджерам не доверил. Хотел сказать сам, лично.

При мысли о том, что его сочли годным, хотелось улыбаться.

Заявление на увольнение было составлено по всем правилам. Абернети перепроверил его пару раз.

Он все еще работал в том же здании суда, только в другом кабинете — их перераспределили после усиления мер безопасности. Часть коллег перевелись, кто-то так больше и не вышел на работу.

Он вернулся достаточно быстро, как только суд, ютившийся теперь в непострадавшей части здания, возобновил свою работу. Получил заключение психолога, что с ним все в порядке, нашел на сайте подходящую вакансию и подал заявку.

Теперь нужно переезжать в Вашингтон и расторгать этот договор аренды… Ничего. Он все сделает. Он смог оказаться в числе принятых, в числе семнадцати процентов; вопросы аренды — житейские мелочи.

Сдаваемые внаем квартиры фиолетовыми пятнами меток-предложений расцвечивали карту, когда Абернети оторвался от ноутбука, чтобы встретить Гуннара.

Конечно, пришлось притянуть его к себе, чтобы поцеловать. Гуннар склонился под весом Абернети с выражением легкого недовольства на лице, словно был вынужден терпеть нежности, но потом разулыбался.

Очаровательная манера играть в «что я тут делаю и зачем вообще с тобой связался», а потом словом и делом доказывать, как ему нравится и Абернети, и все остальное.

— Привет. — Гуннар скинул с плеча объемную сумку, покопался в ней и достал пакет. — Бери еду, неси на кухню.

— Ты обещал ее принести и, конечно, принес. — Абернети откопал и водрузил на стойку тяжелый, объемный и теплый контейнер. — О. Я думал, ты что-нибудь купишь или здесь приготовишь.

— У тебя тут негде. — Гуннар прошел вслед за ним. — Кухня голая. Хорошо хоть тарелки есть. Раскладывай.

— Давай сам, — мстительно предложил Абернети. — В прошлый раз их убирал ты, и на самую высокую полку. Как ты думаешь, почему я ей не пользуюсь?

— Ты их даже не доставал?

— Чтобы есть готовое? Нет. — В контейнере обнаружилось мясо. Много мяса. В соседстве то ли с фруктами, то ли с овощами, и с вкраплениями того, что, наверное, было приправами. Пахло очень завлекательно, хоть и незнакомо. — Гуннар, кем оно было при жизни? Ты же ездил на поимку, а не на охоту. Или?..

— Коровой. У меня нет лицензии на охоту в Северной Каролине. Я там работал. — Гуннар оперся о стойку, взглянул на экран. — О. Тебя приняли?

Абернети поставил на стойку тарелки и кивнул.

— Поздравляю. — Гуннар сгреб его медвежьей хваткой, распластал по себе. Абернети извернулся, чтобы обнять в ответ. — Ты молодец, Нэти.

Ласковое словечко, и тон у него был… теплым. Абернети не видел его лица и глаз, но слышал, чувствовал радость и одобрение Гуннара.

— Очень быстро. — Абернети чуть отодвинулся и выдохнул. — Обычно они рассматривают дольше, и я не был уверен, что подойду, у меня не такие уж выдающиеся заслуги, но я должен был попытаться… Гуннар!

Пол под его ногами исчез, а потом под задницей появилась стойка. Абернети устроился поудобнее, фыркнул, но не стал ругаться. Радость искрилась внутри, словно она копилась там весь день, пока он молчал, и теперь рвалась наружу.

Гуннар улыбался. Привычной для себя хмурой версией улыбки, уголками губ, но глаза у него были яркие. Выразительные.

— Значит, я буду приезжать в Вашингтон.

Пока Абернети спал один или не с Гуннаром, собственная кровать казалась просторной и широкой. Но при виде Гуннара она резко сокращалась в размере — от испуга, не иначе.

Влажное стекло пивной бутылки стало нагреваться в ладони, и Абернети сделал глоток. Он, наверное, не мог прекратить улыбаться. Жизнь, прежде не слишком щедрая, выдала ему все, о чем мечтал, даже с горкой — как можно не летать от счастья?

Гуннар устроился полусидя. Абернети, оперевшись о его бедро, любовался. Майка с короткими рукавами мало что скрывала. Мышцы натягивали ткань, выступали, твердые и крепкие. Широкоплечий, со светлой кожей, не перекачанный, но мощный и высокий, с сильными руками… Абернети провел ладонью по груди Гуннара, надавил, с удовольствием ощущая, как не поддается плоть.

— Ты на меня пялишься.

— Ты красивый. — Абернети поднял взгляд. Тяжелые и резкие черты лица, голубые глаза, русые волосы ему тоже нравились.

Гуннар хмыкнул, принимая комплимент.

— Как твоя работа?

— Ничего серьезного. Считай, он добровольно с нами пошел, я недолго убеждал. Только искать пришлось, спрятался. Его до нас другие искали, но неудачно. А мы нашли, и хватило просто зайти в гости. Для мелкого вора он отлично прячется.

— Когда нибудь, — Абернети запустил руку под майку, — ты мне расскажешь, что дело было плевое, так, перестрелка на десять человек.

— Перестрелки — это редкость, — лениво отозвался Гуннар, сползая ниже по кровати.

— Ты рассказывал.

— Я по-прежнему считаю, что у тебя хорошо получилось бы искать. — Гуннар положил руку Абернети на бедро.

— Мне бы не понравилось быть охотником за головами. Хочется чего-то более стабильного.

— Ну да, ЦРУ стабильно, как Штаты. — Гуннар подтащил Абернети к себе, и тот поддался. Лег на него грудью, оперся подбородком о ладонь, встретил взгляд.

Гуннар поерзал и с недовольным вздохом вытащил из-под своей спины невзрачный тюбик гигиенической помады. Повертел в руках, отложил.

— У меня такая же.

— Необходимая деталь для сурового канадского лесоруба?

— Я не суровый канадский лесоруб.

— Тем не менее ты там бываешь.

— Бываю. И в других местах, в которых иногда холодно. — Гуннар склонил голову, глянул оценивающе, и Абернети встрепенулся:

— Примеряешь на меня помаду?

— Примеряю. — Гуннар смотрел внимательно и неотрывно, словно преследовал. Немного жуткая и очень привлекательная манера. — Тебе бы пошло, но не ярко-красный.

— Розовый? — предложил Абернети.

— Нет. Кирпичный или коралловый, вот что. И можно блеск, а не помаду.

— Не знал, что ты разбираешься в цветах. И в помадах.

— Иногда это необходимо для поиска.

— А-а-а. — Абернети облизнулся. Блеск для губ? Почему бы и нет, если это обещает быть веселым. — Хочешь, чтобы я купил помаду, накрасился и отсосал тебе?

— Хочу. — Гуннар положил тяжелую ладонь Абернети на плечо, и тот резче выдохнул и прижался ближе. — И не старайся аккуратно. С первого раза как надо даже у тебя не выйдет. Пусть размажется.

— Хорошо. — Мысли о будущих развлечениях гнали волну жара вниз. Ласкать ртом этот внушительный член, оставляя на нем следы косметики, видеть голодный и жадный взгляд, дразнить этого сильного и напористого мужчину, чтобы он не выдержал и грубо надавил, требуя еще…

Абернети облизнулся еще раз, более демонстративно. Думает ли Гуннар ровно о том же?

Думает.

Потолок и широкие плечи внезапно оказались прямо перед глазами. Мир развернулся со скоростью навалившегося на него Гуннара. Он придавил собой, зажал, провел рукой по боку, ощупывая…

Абернети едва не застонал. Захватывает и будоражит, когда так с тобой делают. Он обхватил Гуннара в ответ за плечи, потерся пахом, давая понять, что не против. Одно «Не хочу», и Гуннар, конечно, отстанет. Исчезнет, будто и не собирался валить его и ебать.

Абернети прикусил Гуннару плечо. И настойчиво поддал бедрами к нему.

— Ты что, хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул? — спросил Гуннар сверху.

— А на что это похоже?

— Мы давно не виделись. Ты уверен?

— Да хватит уже! — Абернети застонал. — Мне нравишься ты и нравится твой член, если я его не захочу, я скажу! Хватит комплексовать, что у тебя слишком большой!

Гуннар заворчал, как недовольный медведь, сильнее вжал в постель, укусил в ответ за шею. Абернети откинул голову назад. Гуннар умел быть грубым и неистовым — когда не тормозил, опасаясь повредить или раздавить.

Страшновато — но на самом деле безопасно. Массивный и сильный — но соизмеряющий силу.

За какие подвиги Абернети достался такой мужчина?

Они ненадолго расцепились, чтобы раздеться. Абернети ухватил встающий член Гуннара, приласкал посильнее, услышал довольный глухой выдох. Под его ладонью ствол наливался кровью, ощутимо становился все более крепким.

Будь там нечто действительно чудовищное, Абернети, конечно, поостерегся бы. Только попасть в больницу с разрывами при его новой работе не хватало!

Ровный и красивый, вполне пропорциональный размерам самого Гуннара, член приятно ложился в ладонь. Абернети ненадолго склонился, чтобы подразнить головку языком.

Гуннар сильно откинулся назад, чтобы достать презервативы, не прерывая ласки. Натянутые мышцы четко выступили под кожей, Абернети выпрямился посмотреть.

— Давай сюда. — Он убедился, что член в полной боевой готовности, и взял у Гуннара упаковку. Латекс скользил под пальцами, пока его раскатывали. Гуннар повторил трюк с выгибанием, чтобы взять смазку и добавить ее.

Закончив подготовку, Абернети посмотрел выжидающе. Ну?

Гуннар не подвел. Толкнул спиной на постель, подмял под себя, оказался между разведенных ног. Скользкой ладонью он сначала обхватил член Абернети, провел по нему несколько раз, потом достал бутылочку и, кажется, вылил ему на задницу едва ли не треть, словно утопить решил.

Абернети прикусил язык, чтобы не комментировать, взял в руку собственный член и постарался расслабиться.

Резкий и грубый, Гуннар поначалу вставлял очень медленно и деловито, почти методично, будто оружие чистил. Все равно обжигало, поэтому Абернети старательно дрочил себе, отвлекаясь то на их прошлый раз, у стенки, то на порнокартинку с помадой, то на плечи Гуннара под пальцами.

Он задвигался первым, выбирая более приемлемый угол, аккуратно отодвинулся и снова насадился, шумно выдохнув. Гуннар утесом нависал сверху, ожидая, опирался на руки; Абернети придерживался за его плечи, и когда немного подобрал ритм — Гуннар аккуратно двинулся навстречу.

Короткая боль сменилась раздражающим жжением, но ненадолго. Абернети облегченно выдохнул, выгнулся поудобнее, и следующий толчок прошелся внутри приятной волной. Потом еще лучше. А потом Гуннар понял, что Абернети попривык.

Он вскрикнул, когда Гуннар вдавил его как следует, но только сильнее раскинул ноги в сторону, не мешая двигаться. Сильно, много, так, что кажется — хватит; а потом накрывает еще сильнее, и это то, чего ты хотел. Абернети цеплялся за Гуннара, позволяя ему вести, накрывать, как волной, выбивая дыхание особо резким толчком. Стихия, обессиливающая, повергающая; Гуннар тяжело дышал, Абернети реагировал громко, пусть знает… Они были лицом к лицу, и смотрел Гуннар жадно, ему нравилось, как Абернети на него смотрит, как дрожит под ним, вздрагивает и хватает за плечи, чтобы удержаться под толчками — глубокими, проходящими изнутри так ошеломляюще, так…

Он убрал руку от члена, чтобы не кончить раньше времени, но это не помогло.

Гуннар рухнул на него, впился губами в шею, дернул бедрами, сильнее вгоняя. Не вышел, но двигался мелко, не слишком сильно. Кажется, позвал его, назвал ласковым прозвищем, пока кончал, лежа сверху.

Потом поднялся, отодвинулся в сторону, выходя.

Абернети был немного помят. И очень, очень счастлив. И расслаблен так, что не собирался шевелить ни одним мускулом.

— Все хорошо? — Гуннар затащил его на себя. Абернети, обмякнув, как рэгдолл, не мешал.

— Угу.

— Тряпочка… — проворчал Гуннар, накидывая на них одеяло. Теперь от него пахло не безупречной чистотой химических отдушек, как обычно, а кожей и горячим телом. И сексом. Так Абернети больше нравилось.

Он ненадолго прикрыл глаза, ожидая, пока все схлынет. Гуннар ждал, неподвижный и терпеливый. Не приглушенный перед сексом свет бил по глазам, и Абернети спрятался от него в Гуннара.

Отдохнув, он первым нарушил тишину:

— Пить еще будешь? Я собираюсь на кухню.

— Просто воды прихвати. — Гуннар сел, когда Абернети поднялся с него, откинул одеяло и спустил ноги на пол.

Поначалу Абернети слегка пошатнулся — бедра протестующе заболели, намекая, что не стоит так сильно разводить ноги.

— Ты в порядке? — донесся встревоженный вопрос, скрипнула кровать.

— Все хорошо. — Абернети обернулся. — Не надо так переживать, мы уже проверяли, я не лопну!

Гуннар фыркнул.

— Боюсь тебя поломать. Давай в следующий раз ты сверху.

— Ты про позу или про позицию?

— Позицию.

— Хорошо, — согласился Абернети. Ему нравился экстрим — быть под Гуннаром; но и трахать его — здоровенного, послушного, когда снизу, сдержанного, но получающего удовольствие — было не менее захватывающе.

Вернувшись с кухни с водой для Гуннара и пивом для себя, он сел на постель. Забираться под одеяло не стал — жарко.

— Тебе будет сильно неудобно ездить в Вашингтон?

— Нормально. Если станет неудобно, я сменю квартиру, — отозвался Гуннар.

Обещание плеснуло внутри искрящимся теплом.

— Я не буду для тебя проблемой? Для твоей работы, — спросил Гуннар, и Абернети не сразу понял, о чем он.

— Если приняли, значит, все устраивает, — кратко ответил он. Сам факт работы на ЦРУ рядовых сотрудников не засекречивался — не будет же работать под прикрытием каждый аналитик, или техник, или уборщик. Это агенты живут двойной жизнью, а от Абернети требовалось лишь не болтать о том, что происходит на работе… будет происходить. Или что делают при отборе.

Например, при проверке на полиграфе все еще спрашивают: «Вступали ли вы в гомосексуальные связи?» Но при положительном ответе больше не бракуют. А может, и раньше не браковали, но спрашивали обязательно. Чтобы проверить искренность… и смутить, наверное.

Гуннар кивнул, принимая ответ.

— Иногда я удивлен, что ты со мной связался.

— Почему?

— Я обычно пугаю людей.

Абернети фыркнул.

— Реально?

Гуннар пожал плечами.

— Все напрягаются в той или иной мере. А ты?

— Нет! Меня, во-первых, устраивает, какой ты. Во-вторых, ты только кажешься каменно-суровым, а на деле совсем не такой. — Абернети улыбнулся. — Ты внимательный, заботливый, боишься, что тебя поймут не так, боишься…

— Кевин, — коротко и тяжело произнес Гуннар.

— О. Прости. Это было бестактно.

Да, и правда, не стоило озвучивать Гуннару вслух его слабости: кому понравится такое слушать. А Абернети не нравится, когда его зовут по имени, так что все честно. Казалось бы, имя как имя, не хуже других. Но Абернети его не переносил. Может быть, стоило сменить… Но он все откладывал, предпочитая, чтобы его звали по фамилии. Или сокращением от нее.

Гуннар вздохнул и приглашающе вытянул руку.

— Погаси свет и давай ляжем.

Абернети охотно устроился в любимой позе, закинув ногу на Гуннара и положив голову ему на грудь. Зачем нужен большой мужик, если не для того, чтобы на нем удобно устраиваться? Гуннар не возражал. Умилялся про себя, наверное, но делал вид, что очень суровый.

Суровый. Конечно, суровый. Абернети не будет его переубеждать.


End file.
